


You Love This.

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [9]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Tentacles, face fucking, kind of, let me know if i should tag anything else :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on a NSFW headcanon submitted to the hermitship headcanons account back when the theme was spicy :)
Relationships: Welsknight/IJevin
Series: Transferred fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	You Love This.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's anything else that needs tagging! 😁

* * *

Jevin was feeling a bit... _playful._

He was bored, and he had the perfect idea to cure said boredom.

It was something he liked to do every now and again, not too often, but still quite a bit.

Peering around the corner of one of the many buildings, he spotted Wels at his little leather stand.

One of the few benefits of being a slime was that Jevin could manipulate his form to some extent. But the main thing he did with this ability was form several slimy tentacles that he liked to use for a bit of fun.

He snuck up behind Wels after having quietly formed the slimy arms. It was his lucky day, too—the knight was without his typical armor. Wels didn't roam around without his armor on too often, but sometimes he preferred to simply dress comfortably in a tanktop and sweatpants.

Just as Wels was closing the chest placed in the middle of the stand, he felt something cold slipping under his shirt and grazing his sides.

One of the most fun parts of the little trick was that Wels melted so easily, and Jevin _loved_ it.

It didn't take very long for the knight to have dropped to his knees, stifling quiet moans as the slimy tentacles stroked his chest, a couple more running up and down his sides and teasing his thighs a bit.

"J-Jevi— _hng—"_

The quiet moans were like music to Jevin's ears as he reached another one of his tentacles down Wels' pants, wrapping around his cock and petting it teasingly as two others rubbed him between his thighs.

Jevin smirked as he moved closer, leaning towards Wels' ear. "You love this, don't you~?"

Wels' moans grew louder once more as Jevin reached up his shirt and teased his nipples, even moaning Jevin's name slightly. Jevin began licking and biting his neck as he used two more tentacles to remove Wels' pants and undergarments, along with his own right after.

Lucky for him, the slime he was made of was more of a slick type rather than sticky, meaning he wouldn't need any sort of lube.

One of the two tentacles previously stroking Wels' chest moved to pet his hair as Jevin lined himself up to Wels' entrance.

The tentacles around Wels' cock squeezed it as Jevin pushed into his ass, not even waiting before he began roughly pumping in and out. Wels' moans nearly turned into screamed of pleasure as he did.

A tentacle moved to stroke Wels' cheek before inserting into his mouth, practically fucking it as it moved in and out of Wels' throat.

His choked moans got even louder still as another tentacle pushed into his ass, making it's way in even deeper than Jevin's cock and following the same pace. One of the two tentacles teasing his thighs began teasing his cock instead, the other playing with his balls.

Wels trembled a bit as cum spilled out of his cock, earning a small chuckle from Jevin. If not for the tentacle in his mouth, he would have been screaming Jevin's name.

Shortly after, another tentacle forced it's way in with the other, turning Wels' moans into screams of pleasure, though still muffled. Jevin moaned at the sound, along with the feeling of the tentacles rubbing against his own cock in Wels' ass.

The tentacles squeezed Wels' cock as he came again, the white fluid spurting out onto the floor below. A few tears formed in his eyes due to the overstimulation, but _god_ did he love it.

With a few more rough thrusts, Jevin finally came. A bit of cum even spilled out of a few of his tentacles, including the one in Wels' mouth, covering his throat with the sticky fluid.

Jevin removed that one first, hearing a shaky gasp from Wels as he panted. He reached over and gently pet Wels' hair as he pulled out and retracted the rest of the tentacles. 

"Th—at," Wels panted. "was cheeky."

"You love it," Jevin replied with a smirk, continuing to pet Wels' hair gently.

And it was true.

He did love it.

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
